


Guardian Angel

by tulirepo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of past rape/non-con, Nesting, No Smut, Omega Ash Lynx, Omega Okumura Eiji, Omega/Omega, Sickfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: Moving to Japan goes surprisingly smooth apart from one thing – Ash’s suppressants get taken away at the airport, and he has to have a heat before he can get new ones in Japan. Eiji is determined to not let anything to happen to him during it.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm nervous because I haven't posted anything else than YOI for over 2 years, but Banana Fish burst into my life without any warning that I might fall for it. And I did.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my friends on Discord for encouraging me to write in a new fandom! :D

When Eiji stepped into his room, it smelt strongly of an omega in heat – in not a pleasant way. He closed the door as silently as he could, hoping it wouldn’t trigger any of Ash’s defensive instincts. It was hard enough to get him let Eiji in, and the older omega’s heart broke to pieces whenever he remembered why was this. 

From all the layers of the nest, Eiji could barely see Ash’s frame. Despite of his condition and his risen body temperature, he hid under the blankets as if he wanted to melt into the wall of the nest which Eiji helped him to construct it. Ash’s pre-heat hit them unexpectedly; his body probably realized that he was in a safe place now, and made him go into his first real heat as he had to leave his suppressants in America. And no doctors gave him here new ones without having a heat first. Eiji suggested getting them illegally, but Ash forbid him to do so. They had just gotten out of hell after all. There wasn’t any need to go back. 

Ash had been devastated that he had to go through a heat. He told Eiji that he hoped that all those heat drugs he got before puberty ruined his body’s ability to go into heat by its own. That apart from his somewhat sweeter scent he could pass as a beta. And that night Eiji held him again while he cried in anger and desperation. 

Despite Eiji trying to be quiet, Ash stirred under the layers and some of his golden locks stuck out from under the blankets. Eiji stopped, but Ash didn’t hiss or growl at him, only trying to pronounce Eiji’s name with hoarse voice. 

“I brought you soup,” Eiji said. “Mom made it.”

“I’m not hungry,” Ash muttered.

“Please try to eat something.”

“I don’t want to.” Ash’s voice sounded almost too high as if he was trying to suppress his tears. Eiji sighed, setting the tray on the nightstand. 

“Then drink at least. Can I come closer?”

For a moment Eiji thought Ash would ask him to leave him alone, but then he heard a weak _yes_. He grabbed a bottle of water from the table and sat down at the edge of the bed. Ash finally pocked out his head from the nest; his face was flushed red, the green of his eyes almost vanishing into the dilated pupils. Eiji couldn’t stare at him for long though because Ash leant into his lap, burying his face into the other omega’s thighs as he curled up next to him. Eiji was so startled by the sudden action that he almost dropped the bottle on his head. 

Ash was shaking heavily when Eiji soothed a hand on his back. 

“I hate this,” he cried into Eiji’s thighs. 

“I know. But it will end soon, and we’ll get you suppressants.”

Ash didn’t answer, but Eiji felt his tears soaking through his pants. He rubbed his back, hoping that it would ease his discomfort, the tension and the possible pain of holding back his biological urges. Eiji knew from experience that not giving in to the instincts felt even more miserable, but he couldn’t bring himself to advice Ash to try to relieve himself. 

Eiji felt his throat tightening from the sour smell of panic in the air. 

They were safe here in Japan, but it was understandable Ash always feared the worst; that someone would smell his heat and broke the door on them. That he would still have nightmares about his past. Eiji wished he could stop all of this, that he could be an actual help in Ash’s recovery, but all he could offer was to be there for him, to check on him, offer his clothes for his nest, and beg for him to at least drink so that he wouldn’t get too dehydrated while sweating the heat out. 

Eiji sniffed, swallowing back his tears. He wiped his nose with his sleeve (it was drowned with Ash’s terrified scent, he would need to throw it out anyway) then opened the bottle of water. 

“Please, Ash, drink a bit. You’ll feel better.”

He felt Ash’s arms tightening around his middle. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay,” Ash said weakly, but it took some time for him to get out of Eiji’s lap. When he did it however, he drowned half of the bottle. Eiji didn’t miss when Ash blinked to the nightstand, and he decided to try again. 

“I think the soup has now the perfect temperature to eat. It always gets me into a better mood. Want to try it?”

“I can’t eat all of it.”

“That’s fine.”

“I don’t want to eat alone.”

Eiji showed his spoon to Ash. “I’ll help you,” he said. He hoped that doing this together would urge Ash to eat more. “Don’t think I leave you alone until you have something warm in your belly.”

Ash winced. Eiji bit the inside of his cheek, wishing he phrased this differently. 

“Fine, you’re the boss.”

They moved back to the wall of the room, sinking into the warmth of the nest. Only their clothes were in it, and Eiji remembered fondly when they built it. His sister even teased him, assuming that Eiji would spend Ash’s heat with him until Eiji hissed at her. He wasn’t anywhere near to a heat, only having recovered from the shot that separated them (and the wound still hurt sometimes; in his nightmares, he saw the bullet meeting Ash, making him bleed out), but he felt overly protective over the other omega. Ash tried so hard to pretend he was alright, but Eiji saw he was on the edge as soon as he smelt an alpha. It was hard enough for Eiji to get him let him near, and seeing a doctor was out of question. Eiji’s parents weren’t asking too many questions at least, hoping they would get answers one day when Ash felt ready. 

From barely having slept, Ash’s hands were shaking so badly that Eiji didn’t let him hold the bowl, feeding him like a small child. Ash glared at first then accepted the help when he saw that Eiji was eating too. They cleared the bowl of soup together; Eiji knew his mom would be happy to see it empty. 

“Do you feel better?” Eiji asked, setting the bowl aside. He wanted to tell Ash how good he was for taking his advice, but he was aware of his rocky relationship with praising. 

Ash shrugged. “I still feel shit, and I don’t think it would change at this point.”

Eiji patted his shoulder. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Ash made an irritated growl, but when Eiji took away his hand for his shoulder, he leant closer, searching for Eiji’s closeness. It took Eiji so off guard that he fell backwards, deeper into the nest with Ash on top of him. His heartbeat sped up from the sudden contact as Ash’s sweet scent filled his lungs. If the situation was different, if Ash wouldn’t have been hurt, Eiji would have felt aroused. 

“Ash?” he asked softly. “Do you want me to stay?”

“Yeah. Maybe I can sleep so.”

“Okay.”

“Is it good so?” Ash looked up from Eiji’s chest where he was nestled, face completely open and vulnerable. 

“Of course.” Eiji wrapped his arms around him, turning a bit on the side to get off Ash’s weight of him. Ash got the sign and turned his back to the wall while snuggling close to Eiji with his head resting on his chest. Eiji would have thought the other omega would feel trapped with someone else being closer to the door, but Ash’s body felt more relaxed than when they first touched. 

“Comfortable?”

Ash hummed, tightening his arms around Eiji’s body. “Don’t move.”

“As you wish.”

“And don’t talk.”

“Rude.”

“I’m trying to sleep, _big brother_.”

Eiji couldn’t help but giggle until Ash kicked his feet. In a playful manner, he swung a leg over Ash, letting him get away as soon as he tried. 

“I’ll seriously kick you out,” he said sleepily.

“I’ll behave,” Eiji promised. Ash stretched slightly, his head coming to rest on Eiji’s right arm, using it as a pillow. Their heads were so close that Eiji felt Ash’s warm breathing under his chin. It seemed like Ash was giving in one of his body’s basic needs because his breathing became deeper and he grew heavier in Eiji’s arms. Eiji hoped it was because of his presence; that in his arms Ash could find his long-deserved peace and rest; that he could finally heal. So he rested his chin on top of Ash’s golden locks, not caring that he smelt like sweat, heat and fear. He was glad this all was real. 

Finally, they were both safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
